


Alive

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Survival, Teen Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't sure what to expect when he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

John had to admit it... He was impressed.  
  
The kid had been hard to find, first of all. The only thing that really gave Grant away was, in the end, faint smoke from a campfire. An overturned rock here, a broken twig there... Most people would have missed the smaller signs, but John Garrett wasn’t most people. Following the smoke and the little indicators, John found himself in a large clearing.There was a tent, a shoddily-made table, and a pot of something cooking over the campfire. John noticed deer skulls hanging from a tree. Trophies, no doubt; he felt a flicker of pride upon looking at the table and seeing that one chunk of antler was getting carved into a knife. John’s charge hadn’t just _survived_ , he’d managed to _thrive_.  
  
Pausing, he listened, hearing nothing and wondering where the kid was-- with a fire going, he couldn’t be far. Just then, there was the cock of a rifle, and cold metal was suddenly pressed against the back of John’s neck.  
  
“Give me one reason I shouldn’t blow your head off,” a familiar voice snarled.  
  
John smiled. This was going to be a beautiful relationship.


End file.
